


of heirlooms and fixations

by avapacifica



Series: October Writing Challenge 2020 [29]
Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bracelets, Bullying, Character Death, Death, Elementary School, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Happy Ending, Jewelry, Minor Character Death, School, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avapacifica/pseuds/avapacifica
Summary: grandma leaves bubba a bracelet, and he starts to wear it everywhere.
Series: October Writing Challenge 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948126
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	of heirlooms and fixations

**Author's Note:**

> Day 29: Ancestor

On her deathbed, Grandma had given Bubba a bracelet. It was a family heirloom, one that her grandmother had given her. It was an engagement gift, and something to be treasured. It doesn’t seem like something she would be leaving in the hands of a small child. She knows Bubba will appreciate it though, and so she trusts him with it.

The metal encases some very precious gemstones. They could be pretty valuable, if the family was able to sell them. Grandpa suggests doing so, which Drayton quickly puts a stop to. He knows they need the money, would probably appreciate it more than Grandpa, but to take that from Bubba would shatter his world. It’s not worth breaking his little brother’s heart, no matter what they’d gain from it. The sentimental value is long term, money not so much.

Bubba wears it to the small funeral they hold. Fortunately, it’s a nice distraction. Because the service is outside, the stones shine brightly. His eyes stay focused on them as the (empty) casket is lowered into the ground. He doesn’t have to listen to any condolences, all he needs to do is focus on how the gems are cut.

He feels his grandmother in it, like her spirit is with him. He doesn’t want to let that feeling go ever. So he starts to bring it everywhere, the grocery store, the park, on drives. That way he can always be with her. He only takes it off at night, because with his eyes closed, he can’t protect it from outside forces. It goes in a box under his bed, until the morning when it’s safe to take it out.

When enough time has passed, or at least enough in Grandpa’s eyes, Bubba must return to school. He didn’t like it before, and he certainly won’t like it now that his grandmother won’t be there to pick him up afterwards like she had every other day. The bracelet stays on his wrist though, which makes it a little more bearable. 

That is until some kids decide to get wise and make fun of him for it. The stones in the jewelry were a pale pink, but apparently pink enough for him to get bullied for being girly. Some boys taunted him outside of class, one even trying to rip it from him. This had sent Bubba into a fit of crying, and the teacher could not get him to stop. Drayton had to leave work early to pick him up, it was a whole ordeal. 

He had a talk with his teacher, but it didn’t do much good. She had given him the usual ‘boys will be boys,’ and had asked why Bubba couldn’t just leave the bracelet at home. Drayton just wanted to yell at her, he shouldn’t have to! It’s not his fault they were being insensitive little assholes. God forbid the boy wants to keep a piece of his grandmother with him. But he doesn’t want to cause a ruckus, Bubba’s already upset. It’s more important now to help him feel better than to get angry at someone else.

Drayton drives the two of them home. There was the option to bring the twins home with them, since he already made the drive out, but Drayton had passed, knowing his littlest brother needed some alone time. Leaving Bubba to cry wasn’t doing anything obviously, so he tries doing the only thing he can think of.

“I remember that bracelet y’know?” His wails don’t stop, but they slow. Drayton continues to talk over him. “Grandma wouldn’t wear it when she was babysitting me or anything. It was only for special occasions. Usually when me, mom, and dad would go over for dinner.” Bubba’s crying ceases, he’s listening now. A small accomplishment, but an accomplishment nonetheless. 

“Wouldn’t it be nice if you used it like she did, only on special occasions?” 

Bubba thinks on it. It’s a fair point, he does like to do things how she did. There was always the chance that it would make it more special. But Bubba didn’t want to do that. He liked having it always on him, it was a constant, a comfort. He’s clutching his wrist, like he had been since Drayton picked him up. He’s just now noticing that he’s still doing it though.

“Nevermind.” He waves it off. “Don’t listen to me. You shouldn’t change just because some kids at school were mean to ya.” Bubba slowly takes his hand away from the bracelet, giving it some air to breathe. He holds it up to the window, allowing the light to cut through the gems, admiring each one.

As much as he’d like to stay with Bubba when they get back, Drayton has to return to the school pretty much right away. It’s a fairly long drive. The twins could walk for all he cares, they’re definitely old enough now, but he has to talk to them, which is the only thing making him go.

When he approaches the school they’re the only two sitting outside. Nubbins spots his truck first, but Bobby is faster. They scramble over each other, but Bobby is victorious in gaining the front seat. 

“No fair.” Nubbins whines. “I called shotgun.”

“Get in the back, I need to talk to the two of you.” He’s annoyed, but he must sound pretty serious, because Nubbins listens right away. Drayton drives away, thinking over the right words.

“Did you hear what happened to your brother today?” He asks. Of course they must know, news like that spreads fast, even in an elementary school.

“Yes.” They tell him in unison, a certain disappointment in themselves shining through. They wish they would’ve been there. Drayton wishes that too.

“I’m not saying I condone bullying.” Drayton tells them, because if he doesn’t, they’ll take it way too far. “These kids are way younger than you. But I’m asking nicely if you could make sure they don’t do that to him again. You know your brother already goes through enough.”

“We know Dray.” Nubbins tells him.

“We’ll rough them up.” Bobby tells him enthusiastically. Drayton chuckles. That’s exactly what he was trying to avoid, but a little bit of the twins couldn’t hurt too much. If he’s wrong he won’t mind dealing with the aftermath. 

When they get home, Bubba is trying to clean the bracelet with a dirty rag, which Drayton promptly takes from him. He then leads Bubba to the bathroom to teach him how to preserve it correctly. The next room over, the twins plot their revenge. Their family isn’t perfect by any means, but they look out for each other when they need to. And right now, Bubba needed them. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! kudos and comments are always appreciated, feedback makes my day!


End file.
